


Ego and Enmity, Hannah's Song

by Becangle



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Meta, Satire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becangle/pseuds/Becangle
Summary: Precocious ingenue Hannah arrives on Love Island, eager to find her soulmate. She finds herself torn between kind and sweet, Noah and brooding and sexy, Lucas. Who will she choose? Will she follow her heart and make the right decision?? Follow Hannah on her journey to love.-Fanfiction written by Hannah about her time on Love Island.
Relationships: Hannah/Lucas Koh, Hannah/Noah (Love Island)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ben and Crystal for their help!

Hannah nervously waited, she had just been introduced to a bevy of beauties and now it was time for her to meet the contenders for her heart. It was her first day on Love Island. She was living the dream of a super successful social media director for a large company, and now it was time to make her dream of finding her ultimate life partner come true.

It was her chance to show everyone that Hannah Bennet should be taken seriously. All her life, she had been told what to do, how to be, now in front of the world, she would shape her future. 

Apprehensively, she stood before them, rubbing her hand against her soft, alabaster skin, her rose-pink swimsuit perfectly shaping her, leaving something to the imagination, but causing the cheeks of the men to blush bright pink, awed by her beauty. She twirled the end of her fire red braided lock, hoping they would see her for more than her astonishing good looks and the bright blue eyes that could pierce into a man’s soul. 

The girls had been friendly, warm and inviting; Hannah knew they were destined to be the best of friends. Hope, bold and confident. Marisol, studious but sexy. Lottie, wild and a little mean. Jane, sweet and fun. 

She was a nubile young woman, not entirely confident in the wilds of the world. She had dated, of course, having made love to her high school boyfriend and a coworker from the book publisher she worked for. But she had never found love, her soulmate, a gentleman to sweep her off her feet and shower her with all the love she deserved. She dreamed of the day he would rescue her from the minutiae of her life. 

Her friends claimed she was too picky, Hannah shook off those accusations with the fervor of a woman who knew her worth. She wasn’t going to settle for just any man. Here, she would find her soulmate, her heart’s truest desire. 

She bit her lip looking down the row of men, unsure of which to choose. It was her time, like a flower blooming in front of a row of bushes, waiting to be plucked by her soul’s craving, the man would melt her, make her burn with desire in her loins. 

She stepped side to side, smiling coyly at the gorgeous men before her. 

Gary, a crane operator, bulky boisterous with kind eyes but the energy of a lad. He could steal her heart if she let him. But would she give him the chance?

Ibrahim, tall with lovely dark skin, hair worn in rows, abs so hard and intimidating they could certainly cut glass. He played golf and was well-traveled, but seemed too meek. She wanted a man who would love her with the passion of Rhett Butler, ravage her like Mr. Darcy and be as devoted to her as that rascal, Heathcliff. That wouldn’t be Ibrahim. 

Bobby, a clown. Not her type at all. No, he wouldn’t do. Despite both having freckles decorating their faces, he was too dissimilar for her. She was stoic, serious, and determined. And he, a comedian with a hospital catering job? No, he wouldn’t do at all. 

Rocco. She could smell patchouli from a distance. Hairy, with an average man’s body- one her mother would call a dirty hippy. Engaging eyes, but his curly, greasy locks were an instant turn-off. 

Last was Noah. Noah. Beautiful, handsome Noah, she could see him immaculately riding a horse, throwing a wink at her, pulling her up with him, riding into the sunset basking only in their love. Tall, a librarian, it was like her dream man had been plucked from the pages of her favourite novel, created just for her. Someone who loved books as passionately as she, who could be her literary and life partner in equality and tenderness. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, happily as their eyes met. 

She smiled wistfully towards him, hoping her feelings were mutual. That they had been lucky enough to find each other in this crazy world. What were the odds? But he was there, and he would be hers. She would be his. Forever. 

He smiled warmly in return, his hazel eyes sparkling in the hot Spanish sun. Sweat beading down his perfect, tantalizing abs. Strong, majestic arms waiting to lift her over the threshold into their happy future. 

Hannah spread her mouth open into a wide, charming smile, ready to introduce herself to her suitors. 

“Hello, I’m Hannah. I’m 21 years young, from St Albans. I’m a social media director. I’m a Cancer, I love long walks on the beach, classic literature, and equine culture.” She paused, as confused looks overtook the men. “That’s horses,” she added with a smile. 

“If you fancy me please step forward,” she nervously instructed, worry forming in her heart. What if no one would stand forward for her? What if her love island dreams had all been for naught? 

Before those concerns could fester any longer, there was movement in the line. First Gary stepped forward eagerly, excited to be chosen. Next was Bobby, nervous but fixing her with a cheeky wink. Ibrahim moved forward, looking serious but desperate for her to choose him. Rocco gazed at her lustfully as he stepped closer. 

The one man she wanted to step forward, hadn’t. Fears knocked around in her head. Did he not fancy her? Panic ensued, running up and down her spine with fury and trepidation. Needles of concern stabbed her arm, oh what devastation if her feelings weren’t returned. They were meant to be, she could feel it in every fiber of her being, deep in her throbbing core.

His soft warm eyes met her and he nodded, a warm smile forming on his lips. He stepped forward and she let out a breath, one she hadn’t realized she had been holding. 

“I choose Noah,” She called out, rushing into his arms. Like he knew her intimately through their soul bond, he clutched her tightly, gifting her forehead with a soft kiss while they twirled to the applause of the other men. Disappointed, they must be. But hiding it well, celebrating her newfound love. It was a perfect first moment with her dream man. 

\--------

  
After the rest of the women made their choices, Gary opened a bottle of champagne. The group happily toasted together before breaking off into couples, eager to get to know each other. Bobby and Jane. Rahim and Hope. Marisol and Gary. Lottie and Rocco. None of them quite seemed suitably paired, but Hannah hoped her friends would ultimately meet their appropriate match.

She took a sip of the effervescent beverage, savouring the cool, crisp taste on her tongue, how had such a girl ended up in a place like this? Her parents would be shocked, their sweet Hannah exploring her sexuality for all of the UK to witness. She laughed to herself, no longer a child, they couldn’t control her. Only she was in charge of her own destiny. 

Sparks immediately flew, crackling flames simmering between Noah and Hannah. He gingerly held her hand, drawing it closer, like a flame needing more oxygen, he needed her beside him. He told her about his family, his favorite books, they bonded like lovers separated by centuries but destined to find one another. 

They played a silly game of truth or dare, Hannah chose truth, not wanting to risk humiliation on her first day, especially not in front of her beloved, Noah. Instead, she shared a tale of stealing red pants from a department store, ones her mother had called Satan's pants. Noah looked slightly shocked, mouth agape at the reveal, but placed his strong arm around her shoulder, reassuring her of his devotion. Now they knew, she wasn't just a sweet girl, she was a complex flower with many layers, each more elaborate than the next.

Bobby’s jokes about sucking toes reaffirmed her initial opinion that he had been wrong for her. Jane, on the other hand, seemed quite taken with the clown man, laughing gregariously at each of his painfully trite jokes. Her poor friend, Hannah would need to try to talk some sense into the young girl, who despite her elder in age, clearly lacked Hannah's own maturity level. 

Noah had to kiss the person he was most attracted to and of course, he chose her. Her heart raced as he drew closer, his lips finding hers, his plump beautiful lips softly caressing against her own, for only a moment. The spark between them was aflame, her heart bursting with joy at that minuscule touch. What would it be like between them? The passion threatened to overwhelm them both. 

That evening, impending disaster struck with the arrival of the so-called bombshell, Priya. With a perfectly placed mole, long legs, and an unsavoury nature, her arrival caused immediate chaos. Her breasts as fake as her personality, Hannah tried to make an effort to be pleasant to the new arrival, only to be rejected and mocked by the glamorous bully who openly grafted on Noah.

Hannah stood, hands clenched in fury, watching in terror at the interaction as Priya batted her faux eyelashes towards Noah, smirked his way, gesturing emphatically towards her bountiful cleavage. 

“You seem so sweet,” the older girl condescended, a disdainful look of pity from the woman who was 29 and on Love Island. Past her prime, and with the gaul to swoop in and try to sabotage her new love.

“And you seem like trouble,” Lottie stepped in, staring the new girl down with all the intensity her witchy friend could muster. Hannah hid a smile, happy to have an ally in this terrifying new environment. 

She had bonded deeply with Lottie and Jane, sisters in concern over the trollop entering their home, disrupting their peaceful existence. 

Lottie had stood beside her and Jane, watching as the intruder flirted with their partners, distrustful of her aggressive, tempestuous nature she was displaying. Jane frowned as Priya laughed at something Bobby had said, and Hannah ran a supporting caress down her friends’s arm. Obviously, the aged woman had designs on Bobby, his jokes never seemed to elicit genuine laughter from any in the group. From Priya, the laughter seemed suspicious. Another sign that she was not to be trusted. 

Noah held her tightly, barely glancing at the temptress before him. Her loyal and kind knight, she had no worries, his head would not turn. 

Priya glanced at Hannah and rolled her eyes, hiding her display from Noah. A snake in a ballgown, Hannah knew she would have to keep an eye on her.

But safe in secure in Noah’s arms, there was no doubt that they could defeat any challenge set before them on this island of love. 

That night, she nervously slid into bed, waiting for him to join her in their first official night as a Love Island couple.

He approached, tall and strong, a formidable presence in every room, she was already so taken with him, her Noah. He reached for her hand, settling down near the ground, gently whispering into her ear, “Are you ok with sharing a bed?”

Hannah nodded, her chest tight with joyful anticipation, titillated at the thought of his warm body being so close to hers. The first of many nights they would spend nestled in together, their hearts beating as one, enchanted by their desire and the voracity of their emotional connection. 

His eyes mesmerized her, as she lost herself in his intense, soulful gaze, wanting nothing more to crash their lips together in celebration of this moment between them. 

“I fancy you, Hannah. I know we just met today, but you mean so much to me.” He kissed her hand, before taking his place beside her in bed. Her heart danced with joy at his touch, the heat of his body drawing her in from his side of the bed.

“I fancy you too, Noah.” With a sultry smile, Hannah leaned in, their lips sweetly meeting, the passion building, his tongue invading hers, she welcomed him into her mouth and heart. 

Cuddled up against him, he the big spoon enveloping her with her big strong arms, she fell into a deep slumber, hopeful and at peace, contentment reverberating through her being as she slumbered in Noah’s loving embrace. 


	2. He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.

Waking up the next morning in Noah’s arms, a kaleidoscope of feelings exploded within Hannah. They stayed in bed, lost in the others eyes, kissing, giggling, chatting about their morning routine. It was pleasant, a perfect moment. Everything was right in the world they shared together. He collected squiddles, she treasured her stable of porcelain horses. Noah shared with her about his siblings, the troubled childhood he had saved them from by being a supportive, caring brother. Hannah confided about her charity work and all the people she had worked so hard to help. 

After their leisurely morning, enraptured in the bliss of their newfound joy, Noah went off to shower and cleanse his beautiful body, while she went to do the same. Separate showers of course, she wanted to take things slow, they had the rest of their lives together. She would savour every moment like a tiny bit of a chocolate bar, letting it last rather than rushing through it. Noah should be savoured. Her beautiful, sexy man. Not a boy child like Jane's partner. A man. A proper man. Her parents would love Noah, how could they not?

She could see their future together so vividly. Noah carrying her over the threshold of their first home. Bringing her breakfast in bed on her birthday. Carrying their child on his back, and wrapping his arms around her. 

Hannah hummed cheerfully, smiling to herself, lost in dreams of her future. Ecstatic that there was no doubt in her mind that it would be true. She felt it deep within herself, a certainty overtaking her with its boldness. 

After showering and changing, she put on a floral blue bikini and marched onto the lawn. Hannah never wore makeup, she was a laid back person, not hiding her freckles behind globs of paint like other girls. She was confident in her beauty, but not narcissistic. She had that balance of knowing she was pretty but never letting that vanity control her or cause her to be smug towards others. All the girls here had beauty, inside and out. They all glowed with a radiance. She wished they all had the confidence to be satisfied with their appearances as she was. Perhaps some day they would appreciate their inner light.

Walking out onto the lawn, all the men had surrounded supposed bombshell Priya. Poor Jane was on the verge of tears watching her clown-man partner fawn over the new arrival. 

Hannah frowned at the sighed until Noah’s strong arms appeared from behind, encircling her with his comfort and admiration. 

“Hannah, you glow even more radiantly than all these other girls combined,” he murmured softly against her neck. “You’re beautiful- the most beautiful girl I could have imagined. I think I loved you before I met you, maybe I dreamed you into life. Why are you so wonderful? So amazing? Dazzling in your beauty and the strength of your character.”

She blushed, averting her eyes. “Oh, Noah, you’re so sweet, I don’t deserve a person as nice and wonderful as you.” 

“And you’re modest too,” he chuckled, bringing his finger delicately to her chin, drawing her eyes up to his. “My mother is going to love you, Hannah. How lucky we are to have found each other.” 

“I know it’s crazy, that we just met, but somehow it feels meant to be,” she cooed sweetly. 

“It is. You mean everything to me. I could happily drown in those bright blue eyes of yours.” 

Hannah laughed joyfully. “I promise to never ask you to. I fancy you more than anyone could ever fancy anyone.” She smiled up at him and he brought his forehead to hers, gently resting, lost in this lovely moment together. 

But soon their moment was interrupted by a smirking smugly, irritating Priya. This girl had no restraint. The subtlety of a potato. 

“I wanted to borrow Noah, Just for a moment. I’m trying to chat with everyone today so I can make an informed decision.” Priya obnoxiously looked to Noah expectantly. 

Noah frowned, looking annoyed with her. “Priya, it would be pointless for us to discuss this matter any further. I’m committed to Hannah, please do not continue pursuing me, it would waste all of our time.”

Priya glared at Hannah, looking devastated by Noah’s sound rejection. 

Hannah bit her lip, somewhat sympathetic to the girl's plight. It had to be hard, wanting, loving Noah and living with the knowledge that your affections were not reciprocated. 

What life is that for any girl? A hard life to be certain. But there was only one Noah and Hannah was lucky enough to be the woman he chose to be beside him.

Hannah’s phone beeped and she alerted the group to it. They surrounded her, eager for her to speak the truth of what was in the text message from the producers. 

_Was it a date? A new arrival?_ Only Hannah knew the answer.

“Islanders, it’s time to get to see how well you know each other with a game of two truths and a lie.”

Hannah smiled coquettishly at Noah and he returned it with a wide enrapturing smile of his own. They were sure to smash this competition.

The others looked more nervous, their relationships on less steady ground than she and Noah. Eyes were wide and feverish, each islander looking sheepishly to their own partner, wondering how well they knew the other. 

They gathered at the firepit; she sank against Noah, who wrapped his arms around her, giving her solace, his affection was paramount in her mind. Her thoughts were completely tied up in her handsome partner until she was called on. _Drats, I haven’t come up with anything. Oh no, think Hannah, think fast._

All eyes on her, she spoke, hoping her lie wouldn’t be too obvious. 

“I saved a kitten from a tree.”

“I volunteer at a homeless shelter every Christmas day.” 

“I read to elderly people weekly at the senior centre.”

She listened as the islanders debated, which of the details shared was the truth, and which was a lie. Hannah, smirked to herself, the only one among them to know the truth.

Noah remained quiet, listening to the arguments, finally jumping in to speak, “the homeless shelter one is the lie.”

“I don’t know…,” filthy Rocco said, his hand running delicately through his tousled hair.

Noah shrugged. 

“Let’s go with Noah’s prediction, he has to know Hannah best of all,” Hope suggested bitterly, it had been clear that she also harboured a crush on Hannah’s partner. 

Hannah happily let the islanders know that Noah had been correct, pulling him in for a soft, sweet kiss to the applause of the group. 

“I don’t volunteer at a homeless shelter every Christmas Day.” Hannah paused. “I do it every Christmas Eve.”

“That was a trick question,” Gary said with a gasp as the others furrowed their brows, impressed by Hannah’s ingenuity. 

“Ah, but mine was a trick answer,” Hannah astutely replied, taking a bow to the laughter of the group.

When Noah took his turn sharing his two truths and a lie, Hannah guessed his immediately. He kissed her on the side of her head, each proud of how they had impressed the rest of the group with the strength of their connection. 

Priya tried flirting with Noah throughout the challenge but was shut down at every opportunity. Her loyal, majestic Noah. What a person she had found. 

The moment the challenge ended, Priya’s phone let out a fear-inducing beep, shaking Hannah deep to her core. She and Noah clung together, dreading what news the text would bring.

It was, unfortunately, as Hannah feared; time for Priya to choose which of the girls' partners she was going to steal.

Hannah could only hope that Priya wouldn’t want to break up the supercouple of Love Island. The audience would surely hate her? If Priya was smart, she would choose someone else. Anyone but her Noah.

Her body was trembling as they waited at the fire pit for Priya to re-emerge. Dressed in a ballgown. Why was this woman so dramatic? 

Despite her claims of coming in second at a spelling bee, Hannah doubted Priya’s savvy. She was making a fool of herself, throwing herself at all the men in the villa, even deigning to laugh at Bobby’s jokes. Cackling sexily, lightly caressing her breast, drawing all the men towards her phoney assets. 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” Priya lied, shooting a pointed stare towards Hannah. “But I have to make the best decision for myself and I don’t care much about what anyone here thinks of it. I’m choosing to couple up with Noah.”

Hannah stood there, frozen in shock. Priya. How she hated the vapid, mean spirited Priya. Too shocked for the tears to come, she remained rooted to the ground like a tree. Oh, what had happened? How had her happiness been ripped from her so quickly? 

Noah’s own eyes were glistening with tears. They would find their way back to each other, but it hurt - their separation. She glared at Priya as the homewrecking seductress bounded over, grabbing Noah by the arm.

“This isn’t goodbye,” Noah said, fighting back tears, his beautiful brown eyes glimmering orbs of sadness.

“I know.” Hannah nodded, taking a deep breath, holding herself together. She wouldn't let them see how ripped apart she felt by Priya’s actions.

Lottie and Jane flanked her, cocooning her from the prying eyes of the cameras and Priya, holding her tightly, letting Hannah sob quietly in the arms of her good friends.

When she looked away, recovered her composure, everyone was gone including Noah and his new partner, Priya. Her heart sank, waves of sadness shooting through her like fireworks. 

“I’m so furious this happened to you, what a slag,” Lottie ranted, “How could she have taken your man like that?”

“She had to choose someone Lottie,” tutted Jane. “I’m heartbroken it had to be someone as sweet as Hannah here.” She smiled sadly, cocking her head sympathetically towards Hannah.

“Thanks all, I appreciate your support,” Hannah sighed, picking at her fingernails eager for any distraction from the severity of her devastation. 

“I’m not sure why she didn’t pick Rahim,” Hope said with a shrug. “I caught them snogging earlier.”

“That harlot,” Jane called out. “How could she do that to you?” She rubbed Hannah’s shoulder, soothingly. 

“We need to freeze her out,” Lottie said, “Her behaviour has been entirely unacceptable and we all need to let her know it.”

Everyone but Marisol nodded.

The lawyer in training stepped forward, her face reeking of smugness and condensation. “You all seem to forget that this is a game, Priya has to make the decision that is best for her. All of us do. If we want to make it past day three.” Marisol gave Hannah a pointed look. Hannah rolled her eyes, she was in no danger. She had Noah and Gary had been giving her longing looks all afternoon. She was as safe as a well-fortified homestead. 

“People’s feelings are involved,” Lottie said, “It’s not ethical to treat people poorly just to win a game.”

Now it was Marisol’s turn to roll her eyes. “You all are going to have to toughen up. Follow my lead.” 

Marisol smelled of desperate, unearned confidence. She was lovely, but not nearly as smart and beautiful as she thought. Delusions of profoundness. 

_Poor Marisol_. She wouldn’t make it here long if she couldn’t be friends with people. Her irritable, angry and selfish attitude was bound to grate on the viewers as well as the other islanders.

The girls dressed for the evening, piling makeup on their faces and curling their hair, all except Hannah who preferred a more genuine, natural look and merely put some cherry chapstick on her soft, plump lips. 

“I wish I looked as amazing as you without even trying,” Lottie said warmly, gesturing to Hannah. “I have to wear all of this, and I still don’t look as beautiful as you.” 

Jane and Hope nodded in agreement.

Hannah kept her head down, a small smile on her face, “Thanks. You all look lovely too,” she said diplomatically, trying to bite her tongue and not mention the horrid contouring Jane was doing to her face. Just because she was dating a clown didn’t mean she needed to look like one. 

On the lawn, the men were surrounding Priya dancing alone, showing off in front of the men who politely watched. The lustre of the new arrival Priya had already dimmed and now they looked at her with disinterest, presumably also having deduced her scheming nature from her choice to snag Noah.

Hannah hoped the men wouldn’t look at her with pity, but also not immediately try to graft on her now that she was single. She was still completely committed to her Noah.

The men noticed the ladies arrival and eagerly pushed past Priya heading for their partners.

Priya looked hurt. _Good_. _It's what you deserve._ The vengeful, jealous Priya had stolen her partner, she forfeited her right to happiness.

Noah looked conflicted, standing beside Priya but longing for Hannah, her heart burned with the desire to run to him, but she stood despite herself, exchanging a look filled with wistful passion. 

It had only been a day. The most important day of her life, the day she found her missing piece. Priya, a medusa of a woman, who had parted them, smiled smugly at her before leaning towards Noah. 

Hannah blinked back tears. The pain in her chest was so intense it threatened to knock her asunder. Her heart began beating faster as a horrible tingle ran up and down her spine as she took in the sight right before her eyes.

Priya kissed Noah. He didn’t kiss her back but her lips had been briefly on his. 

She ran, hiding away from the group, hearing the shrieks of Lottie calling Priya out for her betrayal of girl code. _Oh, Lottie, a dear friend, loyalty in the flesh._ Still, she ran and sobbed, unable to stop the watery formation emerging from her eyes. 

Out of breath, she fell to the ground, arms outstretched, letting the tears fall on the soft grass. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m here,” the voice called, barely above a whisper. 

She turned around to see Gary. A concerned expression on his face, his blue eyes yearning, desperate to help, to quell her tears. 

“Thank you, Gary,” she said, grasping his hand with her own, grateful for the support.

Gary. Earnest and true, a knight in shining armour. She smiled up at him as he pulled her in for a hug. His embrace was strong and soft, she felt safe in his muscular arms, soothed by his strength. Her knight could protect her from anything. Even her own heartbreak. 

He cheered her up, launching into tales of his nan, making her laugh and momentarily forgetting her troubles. 

As she giggled at one of his stories, his eye shifted to her lips, a questioning, sexually-charged look in his eye. She froze, drawn to his own supple lips, wondering what it would be like for them to meet. He leaned towards her, trying to capture her lips in a kiss, but she pulled away not wanting to be caught in his net. It wasn’t right. She loved Noah, she couldn’t let herself lose sight of him and their future. Despite the intensity of Gary’s flirtations and the way his laugh made her belly flutter as if hundreds of butterflies were battling within her, she held strong. 

“I’m…-” Her brows knitted together as she gathered her thoughts. “I’m sorry Gary, I like you but I’m committed to Noah.”

Gary looked down, the disappointment clear on his face. 

Hannah gazed at her hands, kneading them together anxiously, hating that she felt guilty for shutting down his advances. Had she led him on? No, she hadn’t. There was nothing for her to feel guilty over. And yet, guilt was her curse. 

He smiled sadly at her and she returned it with one of her own. “I’d love to be your friend, Gary.”

Gary nodded, forcing a smile. “I would like that too. Thanks, Hannah.”

With that difficult conversation taken care of, they walked back towards the other islanders, finding them in the midst of dressing for bed. Hannah sighed, wondering if she had the strength to deal with Noah and Priya sharing a bed. 

She fled outdoors, knowing the answer was no. She couldn’t handle it. Sleeping outside was her only choice. Deflated and disappointed, she shuffled off to the daybeds. It was irritating, why hadn’t Noah found her? Was he planning to spend the night with Priya? Without a promise of devotion and fidelity to Hannah?

For the first time, she wondered if Noah was as genuine and true as she had thought.

She lay in the daybed, the fears knocking around in her head. All she could think about was Noah, and hoping he wouldn’t succumb to the temptation of the soulless Priya. It terrified her. Her beloved, in the arms of another, especially one lacking moral character. She couldn’t stand the possibility. 

That his head may turn.

_Oh Hannah, do not let your insecurities overtake you. Noah is good and true and will be loyal._

She fell face down into the pillow, letting out a deep groan until she felt a hand, reassuringly rubbing her shoulder; she turned, spotting Lottie’s concerned face. 

“I just wanted to check on you,” her witchy friend said. Hannah turned, curling up into a ball on the daybed.

“Thanks, Lottie, you’re a true friend,” Hannah answered twirling her braid around her finger. 

Lottie nestled in next to her, quickly sharing the news that Noah had soundly rebuffed Priya’s advances despite her painfully shallow seduction techniques and provocative lingerie. 

A smile of delight lit up her face as the relief spread through her, her body aflame with joy. How could she have thought otherwise? Happy tears trickled down her porcelain cheek. 

The course of true love never runs smoothly. But it runs all the same.


End file.
